The Fog of Fate
by saphiremomo
Summary: Four stones are the only hope for a falling world. But one has fallen into the hands of evil, two are close to evil, and one is held by a strong heart. What are these stones, and why does everyone seem to want them?
1. Dreams of Destruction

Chapter 1

Rebecca watched as the villagers celebrated their release from the eternal winter. It had been a while ago, but still, monthly, they cheered at the sight of the snow melting and the first blades of grass growing on the ground. She smiled as the little kids joined in, doing non orchestrated dance steps. She drank a little more of the fresh water that had been given to her.

"Okay kids, time to leave," called out a mother from outside the circle. Rebecca sighed, knowing that the kids would probably throw a temper tantrum or cry to stay at the party. But to her surprise, the kids got up with no complaint, except a small girl, who headed toward her.

"Yes?" asked Rebecca.

The little girl motioned to her water. Rebecca smiled inwardly, remembering this little girl. She was Alie, a four-year-old girl who still hadn't spoken. Rebecca handed her some water, and Alie gulped it down. Alie handed her a half empty glass and ran toward her mother. Rebecca headed toward her tent to go to sleep...

_Rebecca stood alone, watching the apocalypse happen. All the villagers were running in various directions. Many tents were burning, and some former enlightened tried to douse the flames. But it was all in vain._

_Alie ran toward Rebecca, but then suddenly swerved, as a dragon swooped from the sky. Rebecca looked over to were Alie was running, and saw her mother, lying, motionless. Tears ran down Alie's face. Then, another dragon charged toward Alie, and Rebecca tried to move to save her. But she couldn't move..._

_Her legs seemed to be trapped in concrete, and the immense magical power dulled her senses. The dragon reached it's prey, and smoke started to come out of it's nostrils. Rebecca could have sworn it was smirking. But then a figure rose on the horizon, cape flapping behind them. They waved their hand, and the dragons disappeared. Alie was the only one left standing._

_She was suddenly closer to Alie, as the figure walked, or more glided, toward her. Rebecca was still frozen, and couldn't do anything to stop them. Their hood concealed their face, and they pulled an opalescent dagger from their belt. Alie cowered in fear and the figure drew closer..._

_Rebecca could see their features now, and gasped. The warmth of her power fled her body, and rushed into the other person. The person who had killed so many, destroyed so many dreams... was her. It was Rebecca causing all this chaos. _

_"Remember!" cried Alie, "Remember, 'Becca!" But Rebecca only smirked, and raised her dagger. "Why can't you remember..." Alie whimpered. Rebecca just froze. The smirk left her face, but then she waved her hand, putting her dagger back in it's sheath, as if saying, "I have no time to kill meaningless people."_

_Alie sighed, but she sighed to soon. As she walked away, Rebecca raised her right hand, and a dozen pitch black creatures appeared. They slowly closed in on Alie as Rebecca walked away..._

"No! Alie!" screamed Rebecca, bolting up in her bed. Her hand bumped against a small package, and she looked that way. It was a small, irregular shaped, brown package. Her hands undid the ties and the paper folded out, allowing it's contents to be seen. There was a small wooden rose, with a multicolored gemstone in the center. The gem sparkled with it's magical purity. Then there was a stack of cards, almost like playing cards, with magical runes written on them. One had the rune for fire, another for lightning, and many others, so Rebecca figured that they were magical cards, as a backup weapon. There was also a note, saying:

_Dear Rebecca,_

_Mother says you'll need these things in the future more than I. I just hope she's wrong, because the use of these items is killing, and also if she's right, that means you'll go away. Please stay by my side, and keep me safe. But mother's never wrong, so I know it's your duty to protect us. Just come back, please..._

_-Alie-_

"Her mother knows about my dreams... and she's the only one in this time who knows... What does Alie mean, 'it's your duty to protect us'? Is it something about the dragon...?"

- - - - -

Kaden walked through the streets of Traverse Town, his shining sword his only weapon against the Heartless. His black cloak, enchanted, protected him from behind. The second district seemed to be clear of Heartless, but you never could know. They seemed to pop out at the slighted movement, drawn by a single heartbeat.

"Kaden!" called Yuffie, in the distance, near the entrance to the hallway to the third district. "Leon's found something strange. We're hoping you know something about it!" Kaden sheathed his sword and ran toward Yuffie, his jet-black hair blowing back in the wind.

"Here's where we found it. Isn't it strange?" Yuffie said, motioning toward the black orb that was in the center of the square. "It isn't Heartless, I'm not sure if it's even matter..." Aeirth continued.

"It appeared out of nowhere," Leon added.

Kaden circled around it, and pulled out a large tome from his bag. "You're right Aeirth, it isn't heartless, or the orb would at least have yellow eyes somewhere. Look closer, can't you see the flickering blue light inside? Let me look in here..." he said, flipping rapidly through the pages.

"Here it is!" he shouted, pointing at a picture of a black orb with a slightly lighter gray in the center. "No it isn't. See, it's gray inside, not blue," said Yuffie. "Yuffie, that's because its in black and white." explained Aeirth.

"Let me explain... This seems to be a 'time gate', of one kind or another..."

"Did the Heartless make it?" asked Yuffie excitedly. "No, Yuffie. It appears when there is something big happening in the space-time continuum. Something with great magical powers is causing havoc, and the space-time continuum is reacting to the strain on it by ripping, like a piece of cloth. Throw a bowling ball at it, it'll rip, maybe be destroyed completely. What I mean is that something is wrong, really wrong. And it has to be fixed, or everything will be destroyed, and time will end... forever."

- - - - -

Done! Finally... For all who didn't know, this is a sequel to my CT fanfic, Dreams of Destiny. Well, review! Review with ideas, with comments, I don't care.


	2. The summon of a Dragon

Chapter 2

"What!" yelled Yuffie. "How can this be..." said Aeirth quietly. Leon looked down at the ground and said nothing.

"That's an exact quote from the book. And there's even worse news..." Kaden said. "What, will someone just come tumbling out of there, with us having no idea who they are?" said Leon sarcastically. "Exactly. For all we know, a five-headed dragon could come jumping out of there, and that's not even beginning to scratch the surface on what damage a time gate could do..." said Kaden, seeming to not notice Leon's sarcasm. They all gaped at Kaden, realizing what could happen.

"We have to get rid of it!" shouted Yuffie.

"Hmm... Ah, here we go, 'How to repair a time gate'... "A time gate cannot be repaired unless the continuum returns to the origin, and all is well..." Well, that makes one thing clear. We have to find whoever did this and kill them... or it. So until we can find out who this someone/thing, we can't do... anything." Kaden concluded.

Yuffie yawned. "Can I go now, Kaden? I tire of your endless lecture." Kaden waved them off, still distracted by the gate, and they went back to their former business.

Kaden pulled out a small device from his bag, and set it near the black orb. "This'll measure the time waves emanating from the gate..." he explained to himself. He sat down and started reading his book, until the device started beeping crazily. He got up and readied himself for anything...

- - - - -

Rebecca ran, as far as she could, clutching a long, black cloak around her neck. She took the wooden rose she had gained as a present and used it as a clasp for the cloak. She made her staff materialize, not knowing what may lie beyond the gate.

When the elder had reported a strange disturbance near the north cape, Rebecca had leaped at the chance to leave everyone behind, and her disturbing dreams. She knew it was a five-day hike up there. She didn't care. All she cared about now was if Alie lived or not. If she ever was to die, Rebecca didn't want to be the one doing the evil act.

She wore her normal turquoise spaghetti-strap tank top with black edging, and a pair of older navy jeans. Under her tank top, she wore a sea-colored long sleeved top with the sleeves draping down from the elbow on. Her teal hair was in a low ponytail, showing off her slightly pointed ears. A pitch-black cloak draped over her body. She had a dagger hanging on her belt, with a piece of turquoise embedded in the hilt. Her orchid colored eyes shone with fierce determination.

As she approached the north cape, the wind billowed out from behind her. A small opal blew out of Rebecca's hand and flew into the time gate on the edge of the cliff. She dematerialized her staff and slowly walked toward the gate...

- - - - -

"A stone...?"

Kaden picked it up and examined it. He turned and walked away while flipping pages in his book. He stopped, read the passage, and put the stone in a pocket in his coat. The wind started to pick up in the third district, and Kaden turned around slowly. The gate opened, and out stepped a omnious figure.

Upon seeing Kaden, the figure pulled out a deck of cards.

- - - - -

Rebecca felt threatened by this person. They didn't look threatening, but somehow, they were different. Her senses were scrambled, and the likely culprit was him. As a safety measure, she pulled out her runes.

He immediately pulled out a sword, and charged at her. She quickly dodged to the left, narrowly missing being skewered on the end of his blade. Rebecca quickly materialized her staff, and blocked another hit from the man. He then kicked her, and knocked her into a streetlight. She winced from the pain, but got up. As a countermeasure, she created a fireball in her hand, but hid it from view.

When he came charging at her once again, she threw the fireball at him, stunning him temporarily. She ran a few meters from him, then faced him. He charged again, but Rebecca jumped over him and pulled out a random card from the stack.

"I'm done playing this game! With the power in this card, I summon!" She threw the card up into the air, and it burned. "Fire dragon!" she said, not realizing that she had said that.

Nothing happened at first, but then the sky turned feiry red. She raised her hands and a blood red dragon flew down from the sky. She triumphantly smiled as the person looked on in fear...

- - - - -

Kaden had never seen this type of power before. He hadn't even known that dragons had existed. He knew there was no point in running, so he assumed guard position, hoping that it might soften the blow that the dragon was going to inflict.

"What do you hope to accomplish?" asked the figure.

Instead of staying dutifully by it's master, the dragon flew off. "No..." whispered the figure. It was Kaden's turn to be triumphant. But the dragon soon returned, and whooshed over their heads, blowing the other's hood off.

It was only a teenage girl causing all this havoc. Not a Heartless as he had originally expected, but just a creepy looking girl, with teal hair and bright orchid eyes. She turned to look at the dragon, and Kaden could see her pointed ears.

Suddenly, the dragon sent out a stream of energy, and it latched onto the girl.

- - - - -

Her life seemed to be leaving her, her magic being drained. Worse than any pain she had experienced.

_Soon, very soon. It'll all be over..._

The draining of her energy stopped, right when it was down to it's last. The dragon disappeared, leaving her alone, so alone...

She fell to her knees, admitting defeat.

- - - - -

When the dragon left, the girl fell to her knees, loosing the only support that had kept her standing. Her energy was gone, along with the dragon. Kaden rushed over to her, concern readable on his face.

She kept her head down, and muttered, "I..." before collapsing on the ground. Kaden pulled out a sparkling ball and called in Aeirth, just as the time gate disappeared among all the chaos...

- - - - -

Author's notes and disclaimer: Okay, heres chapter no. 2. I know it isn't an epic battle between the two, but it's the best I can manage right now. I should tell you, there is going to be almost no Sora in this story. So if you're reading this cause you're hoping for that, you are utterly wrong. Anyway, KH is owned by Square Enix. Review!


	3. An Evil Trio

Chapter 3

"Well, she looks okay, even if she didn't act okay," Aeirth said, not noticing that Kaden was completely ignoring her. "She should be fine in a couple of days."

Kaden was busy looking through his book, trying to find something or someone that even remotely resembled her. There wasn't even anything about any "Fire Dragon" or her magic cards.

"Its just so weird. I feel like I remember her, from long ago, but everyone that was on my home world was recorded in this book, with a brief description of them, and she isn't in here," Kaden said.

"How does all that fit in that little book? Or was your world a small one?" joked Yuffie.

"I told you already, I can't remember. If I had any memory of my past, then we wouldn't be in this mess. I would remember her, and get her back to where she came from," said Kaden defensively.

"Shh, she's coming to..." Aeirth said.

- - - - -

_It seemed to be a council, a meeting of three people. One was a woman looking to be in the mid twenties, dressed in a long dark purple dress. Her raven-black hair was pulled up in a bun. Her grayish purple eyes were cold and shone with great intelligence. On her right was a middle aged man, dressed like a pretty much normal guy, wearing a sweater and slacks, with a long jacket. His pants were black and his jacket was a midnight blue, his sweater a navy blue. His eyes were a bright blue, and shone with confidence. Next to him was a person in a black cloak, and all she could see of them was their blood red eyes, seemingly glowing._

_"I see the plan is going as expected..."_

_"Yes. The Dragon had divided, and we haven't located it's four parts. But we suspect two of them might be in Traverse Town. Jastice is working on finding the others."_

_"Remind me again, what is this "Dragon"?"_

_"The Dragon is a immortal life form, with a twisted personality. Certain centuries it will be a symbol of good, and others it will be bent on destroying everything. Years ago, mages from several worlds gathered together to try to seal the Dragon. But the experiment failed, and we lost many valued mages. Every time space and time are influenced by someone, the Dragon will split into four jewels, one for each main element: Water, Fire, Lightning or Light, and Darkness. If all four jewels are owned by one person, that person will be all-powerful, able to control everything and everyone. The stones have their own unique characteristics. Water is a Turquoise and strengthens magic. Fire is a Ruby and strengthens willpower. Lighting/Light is a Topaz, and strengthens the soul and heart, making them nearly invincible to the Heartless. Lastly, Darkness is an Onyx and strengthens strength and the ability to handle weapons."_

_"And what do the stones strengthen if you gather all of them?"_

_"I would think it would be obvious. You will be strengthened with all the strengths of the stones, and also with the power of invincibility..."_

_"Really..."_

_The woman looked at a small electronic device in her hand. "I've now just located the other two. They reside in..."_

- - - - -

The girl started coughing uncontrollably. Aeirth reached to a glass of water just as the girl slowed down.. "I need... to get..." she said between coughs.

"You need your rest," said Aeirth firmly, "I..."

"I'm fine." she said finally stopping coughing, and when Aeirth looked at her, she added, "really!"

"Let me at least heal up your wounds." Aeirth said.

"You don't need to. I'm fine."

"Just let me take a look!"

"I told you, I'm fine," the girl snapped.

"Last time I checked, you were... ow!" Aeirth said, feeling a shock on her hand.

The door opened, and in came Sora, closely followed by Donald and Goofy. "What's up, guys?" he said, smiling. "Go away, Sora," said Kaden, pushing him right back out the door. "What's the matter?" Sora said, and Kaden slammed the door. He took a key from his pocket, locked it, and sat on a nearby chair.

"Who was that?" asked the girl.

"Tell us your name and I'll tell you." said Yuffie teasingly.

"My name is..."

- - - - -

Rebecca thought back to both dreams. The village burning, her sending those dark creatures toward Alie. The trio looking for her and someone else, just because of the dragon. And who knows, these people could be sided with the trio. _Are there any false names that I can give them? Becca... no, to close. Tanya, the faerie that went off to another world? No... Rhian... my given name..._

"..Rhian."

"Okay... Rhian... That was Sora, the great Keyblade Master."

"Um, thanks. And who are you guys?" said Rhian.

"I'm the great ninja Yuffie!" said the girl with short black hair said. "I'm Aeirth. The guy who attacked you," she said, earning a steely glance from a person sitting on a chair, "is Kaden. Nice to meet you."

"Hey, Aeirth, you think it's okay to trust this person? For all we know, she could be sided with Maleficent. Her powers were plenty powerful, and she doesn't seem like one to naturally have so much power."

"Who is this..." Rhian was cut off.

_"You really think this is smart? Maleficent's minions could be lurking anywhere." said the purple-clad woman from Rebecca's other dream._

_"Our only worry is if Maleficent herself comes out to greet us. Her Heartless are of no threat to us..." boasted the blue-clothed man that was from the same dream._

_"Hello. Its nice of you to fly all this way just to see me," said a black robed woman with an extremely pale face and yellowish eyes. "Now since I've personally come out to greet you, what do you want?"_

_"If you think this is about dibs on your keyblade master, think again. We're here on _much_ more important business. Or, if your mind is so small that you can comprehend that, here's a simpler phrase: Get out of our way. Stay out of our way. You can continue with your petty schemes with your little friends."_

_"Then may I have one last question?" said Maleficent sourly._

_"You may." said the purple woman, her words dripping with venom._

_"Why are you here, then?"_

_"If you must know, a stone of the Dragon rests here in Hollow Bastion. To be more specific, the Fire stone. We need it."_

_"Search all you want. I assure you, there is no "Fire Stone" residing here."_

_Just then, a black creature, a Heartless, walked in, carrying a blood red ruby. It went up to the purple woman, and handed her the stone, then went up to Maleficent._

_"You foul thing! I told you to keep it secret!" she said, trying to hit the Heartless Shadow with her staff._

_"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you..." said the blue man confidently. The Heartless morphed into an exact replica of Maleficent, except for the eyes. Basically they looked the same, but around the pupil of the eye it was bright yellow of the Heartless eyes. "That is Jastice, our creation. She can take the shape of anything or anyone she sees, and has all their powers and abilities. She can replicate their voice. And the best thing is, she still has all of her original powers."_

"This is bad, really bad!" said Rhian, jumping out of her bed and sprinting out of the door, crashing into Sora on the way. She just kept on running into the second district.

"Do you think she has any idea where she's going?" asked Kaden.

"I doubt it," said Yuffie.

By the door, Aeirth was trying to wake Sora up. "Sora. Sora! Wake up!" she said.

"Hi, guys," said Sora, waking up, "Look at all the pretty stars..." he continued stupidly, then went back to sleep. Yuffie burst out laughing as Kaden looked after Rhian, worried about the Heartless...

- - - - -

Author's notes: I'm sorry for making Sora so weird in this chapter! It's just that Calypso wanted Sora so much, I just had to put him in. I guess I'm the weird one... Well, onto my thank you's!

**Calypso Silverhawk** – There, happy? I put Sora in my story!

I may put a bit of Riku in, too... maybe Maleficent sends him on a mission to kill the trio... Possibly... Well, anyway... review! Oh, yeah, Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is owned by Disney and Square Enix. Sora is owned by both, too. Aeirth, Yuffie, and Leon are owned by Square Enix. This story's plot, Rebecca/Rhian, Kaden, the trio, and Jastice are all creations of mine.

**Warning:** Rebecca is going to be known as Rhian for the rest of the story for as long as I can tell.


	4. Discovery of the Water Stone

Author's notice: As this is a sorta crossover story for Kingdom Hearts and Chrono Trigger, there will be a few points from Chrono Trigger in this chapter and others to come. For those who have never played Chrono Trigger, Zeal is a magical kingdom that which Rhian came from. It was destroyed in 12,000 BC by Lavos, an evil alien being. For more info, read my fanfiction "Dreams of Destiny" or better yet, play Chrono Trigger!

- - - - -

Chapter 4

"Uh," said Rhian as she was tossed against the wall by a soldier Heartless. She tried to summon her staff to her side, but her energy was zapped. Her left hand was pinned to the side and she was trying to use her right to fend off attacks. The soldier walked forward, posing itself to steal her heart.

Rhian quickly kicked the soldier away, and used an ether to regain her strength. "Deluge!" she yelled, and a flood of water swept the Heartless away. She sat down to rest for a bit, only to see Kaden to emerge from the alley leading from the third district. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a dark red colored long sleeved shirt under it. He wore navy jeans and had a steel blade by his side.

She looked around, seeing if it was a trap. There was no one else about, except for a brown-haired person who she quickly dismissed as Sora. She walked toward him, hoping that he wouldn't mistake her as a Heartless once again.

"Hey! Kaden!" she yelled, to catch his attention.

"Oh, good," he said, "I thought that you had already become Heartless."

"No way!" Rhian said, "I have more than one trick up my sleeve."

She suddenly remembered something. That over-confident man, dressed in blue, had brown hair. They had said about there being two Dragon stones in Traverse Town.

"By the way, is this Traverse Town?" she asked to double check her suspisions. "Yep. All survivors who escape the Heartless when their world is destroyed usually end up here. Why?"

"Just wanted to make sure..." she said.

Rhian started to walk away, toward the blue clad man, to confront him.

- - - - -

"So, Jastice, where are the stones of Water and Darkness?" asked the blue man. Jastice pointed over to where Kaden and Rhian were standing. "So, there's one... Where is the other one?"

Jastice transformed into the purple woman, and hit him on the head. "You dolt! Both of them are over there!"

"You mean, both of them were over there." he commented.

"Were? What do you--" she was cut off by Rhian.

"Oh, shut it! If I wanted to listen to someone listing the obvious, I would've never left my home!" Rhian snapped.

"The Stone of Water is within our grasp... Take it, you idiot," said the purple woman. The blue man lunged forward, but Rhian nimbly dodged him.

"What, _I_ have the stone of Water?"

"Of course you do! What did you think it was, fried chicken?"

Rhian thought this over. "This is _not_ the dragon stone. I may have Dragon magic, but this stone of mine is no part of a dragon. Its simply one of the elemental stones of Zeal."

"Zeal? What's that? Ah, never mind. Jastice, finish her and take her stone!"

"Yes," answered Jantice, transforming back into her Heartless self. "Prepare to be Heartless!"

Jastice formed into a shadow, and crept up on Rhian. She then formed into herself once again and kicked Rhian up against a wall. Rhian grunted but got up, only to be punched again. She tried to reach into her pocket, where her cards were, but Jastice forced Rhian to dodge when she sent a fireball toward her.

Rhian yelled, "Dragon Fire!" and sent a storming fireball toward Jastice. Jastice caught it, and threw it right back. Rhian dodged to the side, missing being barbecue by a few inches. While Rhian was distracted, Jastice called some more Heartless to help her. Rhian finally was able to pull out her cards and started to pull one out, only to have them knocked out by a soldier.

"Now, we can't be playing with fire, can we?" hissed Jastice in a babyish voice. "But of course, I can!" she cackled, starting to catch them on fire.

"I'm not going to let any of my nightmares come true! Glacier!" yelled Rhian, and a huge current of water swept over Jastice, putting out the fire of the cards. The water froze, captering Jastice and her minion Heartless in the flood, and then the frozen block of ice cracked, then shattered into a million pieces, destroying the Heartless. The cards flew back to Rhian's hand while Jastice got up.

Rhian fell to her knees, exhausted.

"Looks like this is the time..." hissed Jastice.

"Hmph. Maybe it's time for you to shut up," said someone from the shadows.

Kaden walked out, again with his sword in his hand. "Looks like you need some help," he said.

"I don't need help. I can survive by myself," said Rhian, struggling to get up.

"Are you sure about that?" Jastice snarled, and plunged her hand into Rhian's chest. Upon seeing this, Kaden lunged toward Jastice, but he was deflected by a shield that had formed around her.

"All your hopes, your dreams... engulfed in the eternal darkness," whispered Jastice, "Everything will be gone. You won't remember anything, or anyone."

"Strike Raid!" yelled someone, and a giant key slashed Jastice, and returned to their owner. Jastice took her hand out of Rhian's chest, nothing in it, and Rhian collapsed. Kaden rushed forward to administer a potion to her.

"You foolish boy! You will regret that!" Jastice yelled. Sora ran forward, followed by Donald and Goofy. He executed a few combos on Jastice, while Donald cast several Fira spells on her and Goofy slammed her with his shield.

"Grr..." Jastice growled, and shimmered, then disappeared.

Rhian got up, with some help from Kaden. "Why did you help us? This had nothing to do with you," she asked Sora.

"I guess... I can't help helping somebody in trouble. Anyway, the Heartless are everyone's problems," he answered.

"Its okay now. She's gone. Life will go on."

- - - - -

_"I can't believe you failed, Jastice!" cried the purple woman._

_"Calm down, Yeluxe, it wasn't her fault. The Heartless are naturally afraid of the Keyblade. Nothing can change that."_

_"You talk too much, Renpa. She's an advanced Heartless. Jastice is built to resist attacks like that," said Yeluxe._

_While the two were arguing, Jastice slithered away. "I will escape this curse, someday. I'll become human again, and help the others," she hissed, "Someday. Just for now, be loyal to Wequn, and search out this boy that Maleficent has."_

_She glided into the darkness, back into the hands of Wequn..._

- - - - -

Author's notes: Hmm... So Jastice doesn't like being Heartless. Well, in the next chapter, I plan on having Kaden meet two someones from his past, and Rhian read more into the Dragon stones and find out more about her powers. Maybe she'll find out who the next stones belong to...


	5. Faces of the Past

Chapter 5

Rhian wandered around the second district, still frightened after her encounter with Jastice. After the battle, Kaden had told her about a house that in it lived several puppies that were extremely cute, so she decided to visit them. But when she got there, someone was already playing with the puppies. A small, golden-haired toddler in a bright purple dress was petting a puppy slowly, giggling occasionally.

"Hello, what's your name?" asked Rhian.

"Sara."

Rhian sat down next to Sara, and started to reach for one of the puppies to pet it. "NO!" shouted Sara, and grabbed the puppy.

"_Is it just me, or was that puppy five feet away from her…?"_ thought Rhian. She quickly dismissed this thought, and started to pet another puppy.

"I said no!" screamed the toddler, and sent Rhian flying back 10 feet, into a wall. Rhian got up, and sighed as the healing effects of her magic started working.

"_This is no ordinary toddler…"_

Rhian leaned closer to Sara, studying her face. She gasped upon realizing who it really was. "Schala, how did you get here?" asked Rhian. Sara was silent.

"Schala…?" Sara slowly turned toward Rhian, dropping a puppy as she got up. The puppies quickly retreated to another room, as if they knew about children and tempers.

"Re…becca?" whispered Sara. She then smiled, or more smirked, showing razor-sharp teeth of great numbers, like a shark. Rhian backed away upon hearing her old name, and of the teeth of this abnormal child.

"Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh…" Sara creepily laughed. "You've given up your past, haven't you? Yet you hold onto it so dearly… An imbecile like you shold not even be allowed to exist!" Sara changed into Schala, sweetly smiling, but still with her shark teeth.

"Why do you resist?" asked Schala. "The darkness is comforting. Let it pacify you, make you as it make me…" Schala then turned to Rhian's mother.

"I told you to be strong. You now rely upon this boy, Kaden's, power. You are powerless. You should join our ranks, and be blessed withTRUE power!"

"No…" whimpered Rhian. Meanwhile, Kaden was having to deal with his own problems…

- - - - -

"Hey, Hill, pass me some more of that nail polish," said someone. Kaden went down the alleyway to investigate. A pack of teenage girls were sitting in a circle, painting their nails. Kaden noticed that they had multiple bottles of the same color: blood red.

"Sure thing, Casey." Seven of them had a mix of brownish-blonde hair, and one was a brunette. They were all wearing jeans and a t-shirt, with an occasional sweat-shirt to the side.

"Casey… Hill…_ Those names remind me of someone that I knew…_" he whispered. He saw a bright flash, and suddenly remembered…

_"Kaden! Come on! It's almost time for school!" yelled Casey, holding her sketchbook, along with her bag slung over her shoulder. "You really don't want to miss art! Hillary and the others are waiting!"_

_"I'm coming!" he yelled, and sounds of slurping were heard. He quickly dashed out the door, his bag flying behind him. _

_"Kaden! You forgot your coat! It's freezing this time of year!" yelled his mother, holding out a black coat. Kaden ran over and grabbed it, and both he and Casey raced to the bus stop. They ran in just as the bus pulled up._

_"Just on time!" yelled Hillary, with the two Katies, Kim, Colleen, Shandee, and Lacey behind her. They nodded in agreement, and all of them started to board the bus. _

_While everyone was talking, a random girl in the front shrieked. Small black creatures came out of the ground, and robed things tried to surround the bus. Magic flew around, striking many of the creatures, some striking the students. _

_"Why aren't you trying to shake them off?" yelled Kaden, running up to the bus driver. He arrived only to see a pink heart floating out of the driver's body, and the body disappearing._

_In the back, Casey was holding some off with her magic, and Hillary was drawing furiously. A dragon started to rise out of her paper and into the sky. Katie No. 1 (AKA Cookie) was confusing some creatures with armor. Kim was trying to talk out peace with the creatures, while Katie No. 2 was punching one. Colleen and Lacey were combining their magic to try to hold off the robed monsters, and Shandee was slashing one with her dagger. _

_Kaden reached for his sword, then remembered. He forgot it. It was all he could to jump over the monsters and have them run into the wall. Pink hearts were floating everywhere, both of those of humans and the creatures. Everyone was tiring except the monsters. _

_Soon Casey, Colleen and Lacey were out of magic, whilst Kim had ran out of words to try to convince the monsters. The Katies and Shandee were exhausted, and Hillary's colored pencils had run out. The other kids had either abandoned the nine or been killed, no one could tell. Kaden tried to rush over to them to help, but while he was distracted, a creature kicked him off._

_As the bus drove away without a driver, he saw eight hearts rise to the sky._

- - - - -

He smiled. Maybe it hadn't been their hearts that had been stolen. Maybe they had escaped. Any way, they were his friends. He ran over to them.

"Who let the human in?" "Freak! Monster!" they yelled as he approached.

"Why are you saying? You're humans too," he said, hurt. They just stared at him, then laughed. "Don't you remember? We were friends…"

"Friends? I don't think so. We don't associate with humans," said Casey.

"Yeah, we eat 'em!" shouted Katie/Cookie.

"What?" asked Kaden, appalled.

"You see…" started Hillary. Casey turned into an Invisible, Kim turned into a Wizard, with a starry cape and cap. Katie/Cookie was a large shadow, while Shandee changed to a Soldier. Collen and Lacey both turned into Bouncywilds, and Katie was a Soldier. Lastly, Hillary changed into an Angel Star. "We're Heartless."

- - - - -

Rhian's mom turned back into Sara, and she slowly advanced on Rhian. Rhian focused her magic into strands, and had them encage Sara in a box. The box slowly compressed, and Sara's inhuman screams sounded throughout the house. Rhian ran out the door, even more frightened than before. She shut the door, closing out the screams from her ears.

She heard battle raging in a alley nearby, so she materialized her staff and ran over there. Kaden was defending against a group of Heartless. She sent fire toward the Invisible, but Kaden deflected it with his sword.

"Why are you defending them?" Rhian yelled.

"They… were my friends…" he answered.

She motioned for him to come over, quickly. He ran over, and she created a force field to hold them back. After a few shocks and minutes, the Heartless turned back into their seemingly human selves.

"This is going nowhere. I say that we go visit Jastice," said Casey.

"I agree," said the others, and they disappeared.

Rhian let down the shield, and sighed. "I think that we'll eventually have to fight them, Kaden. We're going to have to leave."

- - - - -

Author's notes: Yet another chapter with CT in it. Just so you know, Casey, Hillary, and all the others are my friends from school. So, that's it. Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	6. Possession

Chapter 6

"You do know you have to go save them, Kaden. Release them from their curse. Or do you just not care about your 'former' friends?" Rhian said, attacking Kaden with her words. "Look, I need to go find someone who can help us get to other worlds. Come find me when you're ready to leave."

Kaden was about to yell at her, but instead he said, "Cid, in the first district, he knows a lot about gummi ships. They can probably get us to another world. He's usually in the Accessory shop."

"Thanks," said Rhian, and walked away.

Just after she left, various types of Heartless started rising from the ground, seeing their chance at a good meal. "Not you again," he said, a smirk on his face, and pulled out his sword. "At least I'll get a decent workout." But try as he might, he couldn't defeat the Heartless in that alley. For every one he defeated, it seemed that eight more popped up to take their place.

_'I can't survive much longer,'_ he thought. Just then, the space beside him twisted, and shimmered with powerful magic, and Rhian appeared. "_Gelu Incendia!_" she yelled, causing them to freeze, then blue flames consumed them.

"I sensed you were in trouble," she said when he looked at her with a questioning gaze.

"What was THAT?" asked Kaden.

"It means 'cold fire'. I really didn't know what it was going to do, just that it would probably freeze them for a while. Here, let me help you," she said, and pulled out a small bottle with turquoise colored liquid in it. She took the stopper off and handed it to Kaden.

He sniffed it. "It smells vile," he commented.

"Never said it was going to taste like Prism Water," she said.

"What?" he asked, then at her smile he said, "Never mind," and downed it all in one gulp. The effects were instantaneous. "Wow, I feel better then I have in ages," he exclaimed, getting up. "Where'd you get that stuff?"

"It was a special potion the Nus made in Zeal." He again looked at her with confusion in his eyes. "You know, Nus?" He shook his head. Rhian sighed. "They're big blue creatures that are extremely strong and are practical jokers. They're very hard to trick out of anything, so when I got my necklace back from one of them, they gave me this too. You can't get it just anywhere. And now that Zeal is... gone, you can't get them anymore. They're said to give the drinker near-invincibility for a while."

"Wow... So, where'd you get your powers. I even believe that Maleficent's powers are little to yours. What'd you do? Save a hero whose destiny was to save the world?"

"Well, I did do that, but that isn't how I got my powers. It seems, in my world, that every era there is a savior that is born or given 'Dragon Powers', giving them powers of the dragon god. And it just seems that this person is me." Rhian laughed. "What a savior I am!"

"Heh."

"Well, I need to get back to Cid. I left him kinda hanging there." She disappeared once again. Kaden walked back into the third district to wait for Rhian in the small house that it seemed everyone lived in.

- - - - -

"Okay, thanks Cid!" Rhian yelled back to Cid. When he was finally out of earshot, she said, "I had to give him every last piece of gold I had. And that was with the minor model. I just hope it was worth it." She walked back into the second district and sat on a bench to wait for Kaden. "Strange. It seems that ever since I entered this town, my powers have been getting stronger and stronger."

A whisp of wind whispered across her cheek, even though the entire second district was walled in, making it almost impossible for wind to come into it. She almost instantly sensed something... evil in the air. "Who's there?" she called out, and turned around quickly.

An eerie voice soon answered, "_Missstake..._" in a very snake-like way. "

"_Eternus Ventus!_" she yelled, the magic woven into the words hopefully blowing the enemy away. A dark shadow covered her, unaffected by the wind that was caused by the spell. For some reason, when Rhain blinked, and her eyes opened, they were a glowing sea-color instead of her normal magenta eyes.

- - - - -

"Hey! Rhian! Where are you!" called out Kaden in the second district. The Heartless had left for some strange reason, but that was only strange, not unusual. When Sora held training here, the Heartless became as scarce as Rare Truffles. But Kaden was unnerved anyway.

"You are looking for someone, yes?" said a person Kaden could not see.

"I thought that would be evident due to my calling for someone," Kaden said sarcastically.

"I can help you... for a price. I know where the girl is, all I need is your sword..."

"My sword... why my sword?" asked Kaden.

The voice was silent.

"Fine," Kaden said, and held his sword out. It disappeared in a blast of darkness. "Now, where is Rhian?"

"I'm right here," said Rhian, walking out of the shadows, with Kaden's sword in hand. "I'm glad you decided to give the sword to me willingly, or I would have had to kill you to get it. I need this sword for my master."

"Your master?" asked Kaden, thinking, _Maleficent, no doubt. I knew Rhian was no good from the start._

"Wequn. But now he desires your presence. Will you come?" asked Rhian with a smirk, holding out her hand.

"Wequn..."

"That's right, you remember his name, don't you? From long ago, before the Heartless overran your world and killed your friends," taunted Rhian.

"But your master... I thought they were... Maleficent..." protested Kaden.

"Maleficent? That little witch?" laughed Rhian. "She's a simple puppet used by the Heartless. I can't believe you thought I would serve a servant. No, I serve the top."

"What's happened to you? Just an hour ago, you were saving me from Heartless, now you're wanting to take me to the so-called 'Ruler of Darkness'."

"A simple ploy to gain your trust. Now are you coming, or not?" asked Rhian.

"Never," glared Kaden.

"Then you leave me no choice," whispered Rhian as she summoned a pitch black staff with a large sharp teal crystal on the tip and held it at ready.

- - - - -

Author's notes: Finally, I finally wrote the sixth chapter of Fog of Fate. Well, hope you liked this. Review.


	7. It's the end!

Chapter 7

...or is it?

Author's inconsistent ramblings: So, if you are reading this, you are probably wondering, "Why is she commenting at the beginning of a story? That isn't normal." Well, guess what? You're right! This is entirely irregular for me, unless I'm explaining something. Well, the reason I'm doing this is because this story, "The Fog of Fate," is all out of inspiration for the moment. Really, I'm probably not going to get any more. If you frequently visit my page (which I kinda doubt) then you probably already know that I'm working on another story. (or two) If not, well, now you know. Well, just to sum it up (and so I can right the sequel...) I'm going to put all my plans into a few short paragraphs. So enjoy what was meant to be the last few chapters of "Fog of Fate"

- - - - -

Kaden stopped Rhian from killing him, barely. He got his sword back, too. She changed her mind and they went off in the gummi ship to an unknown world, and they landed in front of a castle. There Rhian reveals that she is possessed by Wequn, the evil dude. Kaden had previously stolen one of Rhian's special cards and escaped using that. He arrived in Rhian's old town, and met with Alie, where she revealed that the four stones... well, that there were more. So, the four-year-old and Kaden infiltrated Wequn's castle, but Alie disappeared from unknown circumstances, leaving only a shard of a bright green stone.

For some weird reason, Sora was in this castle too, and Kaden found out that a keychain of his was the fourth stone, the light stone, a Topaz. After Kaden got the stone, he fought Wequen.

Now, before Kaden fought Wequn, I'm going to clear up some things. Rhian was possessed, but Wequn left her, but kept her heart. Kaden got her heart free, she was revived, or whatever you want to call it. Wequn escaped through a dark portal, but Kaden stayed in the Kingdom Hearts world. Rhian told Kaden her real name, Rebecca, and said she would follow Wequn.

So, now it's time for happy endings! Well, after Rebecca left, Kaden regained his memories, and found out he was the true prince of Wequn's castle. Being a do-it-yourself person, he turned on the DIY Network and fixed up the castle into a fairytale like palace. Sora continued his journey. And everyone lived happily ever after in the Kingdom Hearts world.

The End (finally)

- - - - -

Author's evil ramblings: So... Look forward to my sequel, Twilight Traveler. I know you aren't though. Oh, and it's original, so look it up on... well... I haven't written it up yet! So sue me!

Discalimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Or DIY. No, really, I don't. If I did, I would be all over them. Heh.


End file.
